MMPR Maiden Of Destruction
by SetsunaFeldtSeiei
Summary: Set between "Gung Ho!" and "Life's a Masquerade". With the Rangers now allied with Titanus, the Rangers are mostly ever confident. However, Rita brings in an ally of her own, more powerful than anything the Rangers have seen before.


It was another beautiful day in the town of Angel Grove. Although Rita Repulsa and her minions were constantly attacking the city, the citizens of the town were not worried, because they knew that the Power Rangers and their Zords would always protect them.

At Ernie's Juice Bar, the Rangers were having a relaxing day. Or at least, most of them were – Tommy and Jason were hard at work, heatedly sparring. The other Rangers, apart from Kimberly, were watching them from the tables. They watched on as Tommy went for Jason with a jumping side kick, although Jason managed to dodge it.

"That was one sweet move! Keep it up guys!" commented Zack, looking around at the others to see their reactions. Then he caught sight of Billy, who seemed a bit preoccupied. Now Zack had a chance to think about it, he'd been far quieter than normal today. "Hey Billy, my man, what's up?"

Billy came to life at the sound of his name; he'd been completely lost in thought until he realized someone was talking to him. "Huh? Oh, it's nothing. I just can't help wondering why it's been so quiet lately. Rita hasn't attacked in over a week now. It's weird. She's never been this quiet. Perhaps she's planning something?"

Zack chuckled in response. "Or maybe she ran away!" the others laughed with Zack, but Billy didn't seem to find it funny. "Aw c'mon, relax. I mean, if Rita does try anything, Zordon'll definitely let us know, and we'll be ready for them!"

Trini put her hand on Billy's shoulder. "Zack's right, Billy. There's nothing to worry about. Now we have Titanus on our side too, we'll be fine no matter what."

Billy took a second to take in what they said before nodding and smiling. "Yea, you're right. Thanks guys."

The teen's turned their attention back to the sparring match just in time to see Tommy performing a sweeping kick, knocking Jason to the floor. Walking over to Jason, Tommy reached out his hand and helped Jason up, then they bowed to each other.

"That was a great finish. Thanks for sparring with me Tommy." Jason said, a grin on his face. Tommy nodded.

"You too, man. C'mon, let's get a drink!" both of them laughed and walked over to the others. As they approached the table, Zack gave them a thumbs up.

"That was awesome!" he said cheerily.

Tommy's grin got wider. "Thanks Zack!" Tommy looked at them all, his face breaking out into a confused look. "Still no Kimberly?" he wondered aloud.

Trini giggled and shook her head. "Not yet. She's still out shopping with her dad, she'll be here soon."

Right at that moment, Bulk and Skull walked into the room. Bulk spotted the Rangers and grabbed Skull by the back of the collar, stopping him in his tracks. "Skull, look! It's those geeks again!"

He let go of Skull, who stood up straight and stared at them. "Oh yea! It's those geeks again!"

Bulk gave Skull the look he always gave him when he was annoyed of Skull copying whatever he said. "Let's go show them who the bosses are around here! C'mon!" and with that he started marching.

Skull went to follow. "Right! But wait a sec..." as Skull stopped, his trailing off, Bulk stopped and turned around to see Skull looking confused. He waited for Skull to finish his sentence. "Who ARE the bosses around here?"

Bulk's face changed to the normal frustrated look, his standard reply to any stupid questions. "WE are, numbskull!"

Skull chuckled. "Heh. Oh yea... Right..."

Bulk shook his head. "Lets go!" he hissed. Skull nodded and they both walked over to the Rangers.

"What are you geeks doing here?" yelled Bulk.

"Yea! What are you geeks doing here?" echoed Skull, to which Bulk replied by giving him a death stare. The Rangers just found it amusing, looking at each other and grinning.

Ernie walked past Bulk and Skull carrying a full bin bag. Although Ernie didn't realize, there was a hole in the bag which left a trail of rubbish on the floor as he went. Just as he walked past Bulk and Skull, some banana peels and empty bottles fell to the floor behind them.

Tommy decided to try and talk them out of it. "Look, guys, we have just as much of a right to be here as you do."

Jason quickly added to Tommy's sentence. "Or maybe you'd like to show me your karate moves again?" Jason nodded at Tommy, both teens then folding their arms, looking at Bulk and Skull as if they meant business.

Bulk slowly turned around to whisper at Skull, looking nervous. "M-m-maybe we should be leaving, right Skull?" Skull nodded, and they slowly started to walk backwards, Bulk turned his face back to the teens. "Actually, come to think of it, w-w-we have other things to be doing!"

Skull nodded. "Yea, real important things!"

"Later..." Bulk began to say, but since he wasn't paying attention to where he was going, Bulk accidentally stepped on the banana peel. He slipped backwards, landing feet first on the bottles. As he tried to regain his balance, he accidentally fell off, sliding along the room and out of the doorway. "…dweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeebs!" Bulk finished yelling as the teens heard him crashing into something outside.

"Bulky!" yelled Skull, running after him.

As he left, Kimberly walked in, a mixed look of confusion and happiness on her face. She saw the others, smiled and walked over to them. "I'm not going to ask!" she said, a cheerful tone in their voice.

"Hey Kim!" the others replied in unison. Kimberly looked over at the long trail of rubbish left by Ernie. "Eww gross. What happened here?" she asked. Everyone looked over at the trail, looked back at each other and burst out laughing.

"That explains a lot!" commented Jason.

Tommy shook his head, laughing as he did so. "Oh boy. Better go get Ernie!" he said, walking away, leaving the others to laugh amongst themselves.

Meanwhile, up on Rita's palace, she was spying on the Rangers with her telescope whilst Goldar, Scorpina and Finster are also hanging around. "So! Those pesky Rangers think they're safe now that they have Titanus with them eh? Finster! How long until she arrives?"

Finster shook his shoulders. "I'm not entirely sure, my queen. Any hour now."

Rita cackled. "Good! Once she arrives, the Rangers will be finished! Even their precious little Titanus won't be able to save them. Once their Zords are out of the way, they'll be history!"

Scorpina stepped forwards. "Of course, not without mine and Goldar's help!"

Goldar shook his arms in frustration. "I can't understand why we didn't attack the Pink Ranger! She was alone when she went to meet up with the others!"

Rita walked over to Goldar and hit him over the head with her staff. "Be quiet, you overgrown baboon! Doing that would have ruined the preparations! We have to catch them when they are least expecting it! How ARE the preparations coming?"

Goldar started laughing. "Very well, Empress! Soon, nothing will stand in our way, not even the Rangers!"

Rita smiled, walking out to the balcony, looking down at the Earth. "Yes... Enjoy your fun whilst you can, Rangers, because it won't last for much longer!" she started cackling hysterically once more...


End file.
